life as a fairytale
by Abbadoodle147
Summary: Eloise Uley-Black's life is about to be different when she moves in with big brother Sam and his wife Emily. only one thing Paul White is about to make her life as a fairytale based on the way she used to live. will this love be a fairytale or a nightmare
1. Proluge

Proluge:

What happens when lonely 17 year old Eloise Uley-Black is forced to move in with her brother Sam and his wife Emily all because of Joshua Uley her dad did something tragic to her. When she comes to LaPush in search of the break from boys but that's all about to change when Paul White finds her asleep on Sam's couch during a pack supper what does this love story have in store for Eloise is it good or will she just be brought more pain?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

What could one guy mean to me if he was willing to break my heart? Yes it's true I Eloise Uley-Black was tired of being in love with boys, so I am moving to my big brothers house in La Push, Washington. Sure my past life may still haunt me but I'm glad I get to see Sam and Emily. It took hours for Sam to get Lisa my step-mom to let me move here with him. I looked out the window of Sam's pick-up truck at the green blur of trees.

"What are you thinking El?" Sam asked using my ridiculous nickname.

I sighed a little to loudly "why your doing this and about Josh." I said quietly.

Sam just shook his head "Eloise Marie Uley-Black! I'm doing this because you're my baby sister and what Joshua did was unacceptable and you know it!" Sam was mad I could tell by the tone of his voice.

I cringed at his tone and looked away and hid behind my long black hair. I heard Sam sigh and he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know I shouldn't but it just happens Sam it hurts not to." I mumbled.

Sam just shook his head and stopped the truck in front of a small red house I knew it wasn't Sam's but my grandfather Billy's. I smiles and ran out of the truck only to be greeted by my step-dad who was currently married to mine and Sam's mother. He wrapped me up in a tight hug and I started gasping for air and he set me down.

"I haven't seen you lil' Ells since your mothers funeral." Jake said with remorse.

"Well you know dad always wanting to keep me to himself and Lisa." I giggled and brushed it off.

"Seeing how your brother won't come out of the truck I'll let you go lil' Ells" he said while wrapping me in a gentle hug.

"Your always a better dad than Joshua, Jake. I'm glad my mom married you" I said with a genuine smile.

"Come visit soon, please." He whispered in my ear before letting me go.

I climbed back into the truck not wanting to talk to Sam. About ten minutes later Sam was pulling a sleeping me from the truck and into the house and laid me on the couch. I wanted to wake up but it was so cozy. I was about to go back to sleep completely till I heard a gasp and a glass fall and break onto the hard wood flooring. I opened my eyes to see a tall man who I may say was H..O..T..HOT! I was so drawn to him and I didn't know why.

"Fucking 'A Paul really on my baby girl?" I heard Jake yell from the dinning room.

**AN: okay so I was really nervous to write this but I quit my last story cuz I don't know how to finish it but anyways please please let me know what you think about the story so far and yes I am sorry it's a slow start to a great love bond.**

**-Abbadoodle147**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: (Paul's POV)

"Sorry Jake but damn where did this girl come from?" I asked him.

"She's my step-daughter you know the one that Sam has been talking about for weeks now. And god Paul get your ass in here so I can kick it before Sam does." Jake scolded me before I scurried into the dinning room.

Wow she was just amazing she looks so damn fine and the way she blushed when she saw me man that was amazing I can't believe I imprinted on Sam's hot baby sister. Oh SHIT Sam's baby sister? He's gunna have my ass and my balls on a silver plate when he finds out.

"Why is there broken glass over by Eloise?" Sam asked while walking in the door. Eloise her name is just perfect.

"Well big boy here just imprinted on my lil' Ells and your baby sister El." Jake gabbed on and on.

I looked over at Sam and he looked like he was going to explode and the next thing I knew his hands were around my neck squeezing as hard as he could. And I struggled against him gasping for air.

"Paul that's my baby sister Eloise you know the one I care about and now I have to find out that the player of the pack has imprinted on her. I swear to god that id your _EVER_ hurt her I will kill you myself!" Sam yelled at me while slowly loosening his grip around my neck.

"I…uh dud-" I started to say but was interrupted by an angels voice.

"Sammy? What's going on in here? I thought you were out with Emily?" she started saying while taking in the scene of her brother with his hands around my neck and Jake just sitting and watching.

Sam put his hands at his side and grumbled "nothing" and walked out the door slamming it as hard as he could.

I turned to my angel and she blushed and mumbled "I'll just be going to my room now" and with that she was off to her bedroom in a flash.

I wanted to go after her but I knew I couldn't Jake would just try and kill me and that's when I heard it the soft sound of her mumbling poetry in her room.

She was mumbling, _boy oh boy lookin' in your eyes is just like being swept off my feet and trying to catch my breath after running a mile only to see that i'm not good enough for you and the world seems to agree._ Then she sighed and threw something at the wall.

I got worried so I walked up the stairs and to her room and knocked on the door "Eloise?" I said while entering her room only to find her not there. What I thought was something hitting the wall was her slamming the window shut. Why did she sneak out? What had upset her? Why I am just standing here? I thought then ran down the stairs. "Jake, Jake she's gone she's not in her room she crawled out the window what do we do?" I let it out all rushed and jammed together.

Sam walked in and was pissed he had heard what I told Jake "SHE DID WHAT NOW?" he yelled at me.

**AN: yes I do realize that this chapter is a little short but I got stuck on what to do oh and if you guys have any ideas please let me know what they are I would gladly appreciate it. Thanks bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: to answer framing you's question yes it is Jacob Black he married her mother when her parents were divorced. And she is staying with Sam because Sam doesn't trust Jake or his own dad that's why she has moved to La push in the first place so I hope your confusion is all cleared up.**

Chapter 3: (Eloise's POV)

I was running I couldn't stop thinking about how pissed Sam got when he came into the house earlier and it was my fault. I wasn't going to stay there and give him the chance to hit and beat me like our father so I really have no clue where I am going. All I could see were trees and green bushes I hate the woods but it felt safe. Until I tripped over something and heard a snap. That snap was my left ankle and hit hurt like hell. I was crying knowing that no one would find me and because I couldn't bear the pain in my foot until I heard a branch break behind me and I was terrified I turned around to find Paul standing there with the look of relief on his face.

"Eloise, is that you?" he asked and I thought –no it's the god damn cookie monster you fool-.

"Yeah" I said between a few sobs of pain.

He rushed to my side "why are you crying what happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Its my ankle I think I broke it when I tripped. Paul it hurts." I wimpered.

Without a second thought or a word he picked me up carefully and walked me out of the forest and to a truck wich I assumed was his. He set me inside and drove me to the hospital and of course it was a definite break. I sighed and watched as they put me in a cast I didn't want it to have color so it was white. After I got medication and my crutches he drove me back to Sam's without a word at all.

The minute I started to get out of the truck and grab my crutches I heard Sam yell "What the hell happened to my baby sister?"

I took a deep breath and looked at him and mumbled "I tripped"

"The hell you did Eloise Marie Uley-Black. What did Paul do to you?" he hollered at me while I was making my way to the steps.

"It's the truth Sammy I fell when I was running in the woods. Now if you don't mind get the hell out of my way and let me go to bed I'm tired and quite frankly a little pissed." I said while walking around him up to my room.

I made it to m room and I didn't care that I was still wearing my jeans I crawled into bed and laid down to fall asleep. I was right about to fully fall asleep when my door opened and someone crawled into my bed with me and snuggled me close to their chest. I was about to object but the heat was so comforting that I didn't before I knew it I was asleep.

_I was there in the house, the house I hated I was hiding in my room hoping he would leave me alone. But I never get what I want Joshua Uley was in my room in a flash drunk as a skunk and ready to get what he wanted. "ELOISE!" he yelled and found me hiding in my closet. "What did I tell you about hiding when I am so close?" "That it makes it worse for me in the long run" I mumbled. I knew this was it he was going to have his way with me in my closet and I wouldn't get a say. Right as he entered me I woke up frightened and panting._

That's when I realized I wasn't alone and I looked up and what do you know there was Paul sleeping like a rock with his arms around my waist and his bare chest and all I smiled and sighed. He really was a nice looking guy and I wasn't scared or nervous around him.

Without a second thought I carefully leaned up and kissed Paul right to the right of his lips and went back to sleep but before I could I heard him mumble my name and I smiled as his grip on me tightened a bit.

**An: so what do you think? I think it sucks, I just didn't know what to write and I feel awful for giving you guys a bad thing to read. Well let me know bye.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I have been up for about two hours now but Paul's arms around me just get tighter and tighter so I'm stuck but I keep my eyes closed so if he wakes up he'll think I'm still asleep. FINALLY he starts to wake up and I know cuz he starts to play with my hair.

I giggle and say "Well good morning sleeping beauty"

"Aww now come on El's we all know you're the only beaut- I mean cute person in this room or bed to be exact" he said while pulling me closer.

"Paul were you about to say that I was beautiful?" I asked with pure shock on my face.

"Well ummmm…" he was nervous and he was rubbing the back of his neck. I had no clue I could make this boy nervous oh my god is he BLUSHING? Wow I made Paul White blush.

"Paul I don't care if you were going to actually I take that as a complement so thank you." I smiled up at him.

He just smiled and stared back at me and I think I got lost in his amazing brown eyes. I felt this strange pull towards pull and all I could think about was kissing him. He slowly started to lean down to my lips and I caught myself smiling. His lips finally crashed with mine and that's when I put my heart and soul into this kiss. I held the back of his neck with my hand and pulled him closer to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and he was rubbing circles on my hips with his thumbs. I was getting lost in the kiss and what made it harder to focus was his tongue on my lower lip so of course I let him in and parted my lips and our tongues danced but I had to pull away I needed air so badly. But that didn't stop him he moved from my lips to my neck he was kissing and biting my neck and I let a few moans escape my mouth. His hands started to explore my body he was rubbing my inner thighs and I froze and I mumbled sorry and I ran out of my room and down the stairs and out of the house and ran for the beach.

I was throwing rocks at the water when I heard footsteps behind me and I sighed. I thought it was Paul but I turned around and it was Jake. I smiled up at him and went back to throwing rocks at the water.

"Baby girl what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing I just don't feel like I should be here I think I need to go live with Aunt Elenore. I just don't think I belong here Jake" I sighed not wanting to believe what I was saying.

"Now Eloise you know that's not true we all love you and that would kill your brother." He mentioned.

"But I might kill myself around Paul he drives me crazy my heart stops and then I don't feel like I am myself. I just want to be normal." I said in a sad tone.

"Eloise what are your feelings towards Paul?" he asked with wonder on his face.

I took a deep breath and said "I….I….I think that I might…..I"

"You think your what princess?" I was asked but not by Jake I turned to see who was talking to me.

**AN: yes I know its short and that it was just wrong for me to leave the cliff hanger but please let me know what you think about this chapter. And who asked when she was stuttering? Hmmm I wonder**


End file.
